


It's Always You

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pepperony Week, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Tony's thoughts between the lines of the 12% conversation.





	It's Always You

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for my TSB square A3 - free space & for Pepperony Week day 3 - favorite making each other smile scene)

_ "All this, came from you." _

_ "No, all this, came from _ ** _this_**_." _

Blue light glows through tapping fingers and Tony wants to tell her it's the same thing, really.

That they're linked - Pepper, the arc reactor. 

Right from the very start; her voice calling him and a plan crystallizing in his oxygen-starved brain.

The reactor, his heart - it all belongs to her. It always has.

But he doesn't know quite how to explain that yet. So he smirks and teases and tries to make her smile, just for him.

_"Stark Tower is your baby. You can have...12% of the credit."_


End file.
